


Working as a Pack

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Abaddon (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Awkward Sexual Situations, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Meg Masters, Omega Sam, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Omegas are taken from their homes and raised far away from families. Sam Winchester, one such Omega, wants to escape the Clinic with the other trapped Omegas. But an unplanned baby, the issue with shifting, and a very angry Alpha all seem to be standing in the way of Sam and his brother. Can he overcome those threats and save the others at the same time?





	1. Welcome

Sam glanced to Meg, in a similar situation to him, and bit back a shout. Dr Amelia Richardson was, by far, the worst. The others, the two eldest could deal with. But Amelia was beyond insane, turned the electricity back on, and the two Omegas howled. Sam could barely see, vision blurring, looking across to the eldest in the Clinic. Meg didn’t look much better, body dressed in the lab-wear that all were supposed to wear, tensed up as the current soared through her body.

Wildbrook Omega Care Clinic, set up for the 0.01% of the population that happened to be Omegas. There were others across the continent, this wasn’t the only one, but they were known for testing the biology of Omegas. They made up such a small percentage of the population, scientists were fascinated. All Omegas were taken from their families as soon as they presented, which could be anywhere between 6-15 years. Some families tried to run, tried to hide their child, but Omegas rarely remained hidden for long.

When they reached twenty, the Omegas were allowed to be mated. An Alpha could come to the Clinic and claim them. It wasn’t exactly a positive life waiting for Sam, nor Meg, but they were the eldest in the Clinic. Meg had just turned nineteen, had arrived at the same time as Sam. Sam was the next oldest at seventeen and six months, having arrived when he was eight-years-old. Because they were the oldest, they often got the worst treatment from the Staff at the Clinic. Dr Amelia Richardson was the worst of all, wanted to push the Omega-biology to the very limits. Because Sam and Meg were the eldest, they were the only ones that reproductive trials were tested on.

‘Heart-rate is becoming accustomed to the electronic stimulation.’ Amelia remarked, writing down the results on the board. Sam bit back a snarl, knowing it would do no good to attack an Alpha. Especially not Amelia, who loved any excuse to have Sam punished. Eventually, the current was stopped, and she came across to release the cuffs. Meg slumped forwards, Sam quick to her side and wrapping an arm around her.

‘You’re both free to go. I expect you here first thing tomorrow morning, Dr Abaddon and I have some drugs to try.’ Sam didn’t bother answering her, leaving the main medical room. All the corridors in the Clinic were the same, a dark grey colour that never failed to make Sam feel like this was a prison. He led Meg towards the stairs, through the waiting room that acted as library. This floor was Basement Level 2, so Sam had to half-carry Meg up to the next level.

The bedroom floor, housing all eight Omegas in the Clinic, with one empty room. Sam led Meg to her room, room number 1, and carried her to the bed. She shifted slightly as he put her down, and Sam wrapped her up tightly. Whatever happened, she would need rest tonight. He would bring her food later, he had to check the on the others first.

‘Is she alright?’ The voice in the doorway asked, Sam turning to see the third-eldest standing in doorway. Castiel moved into the room, the only one besides Meg and Sam that knew about the full-extent of the torture that occurred. At sixteen, Castiel was coming up to the age where Amelia would begin to test him as well. Meg and Sam tried to stall it, tried to prevent the inevitable.

‘The electrocution always makes her tired. Where are the others?’ Sam finished tucking Meg in, made sure she was safe, and then turned to Cas. Together, Meg and Sam had raised Castiel, looking after him and treating him like the sibling that they had lost. Castiel had come from a family with three Alpha siblings, so naturally Meg and Sam had to work hard to keep him happy. Sam was okay with that, he loved looking after Cas.

‘In the recreation room. Jess looks pretty ill.’ Jessica Moore, 15 years of age, yet the weakest of the Omegas. When she had arrived, Meg and Sam had betted that she would only last a month. Together, the two of them had made sure she was fed and looked after. The girl had now been here for seven years, and usually was alright. When winter came, however, she got ill. It wasn’t that cold yet, but Sam knew the dark months would be coming. The Staff didn’t bother wasting medicine trying to save Jess, she wasn’t worth anything if she wasn’t healthy.

‘She should be in bed then.’ Sam stated, following Castiel to the stairs and up to the Ground Floor. The stairs led them to the seating area, and Sam walked through to the main room. The first Omegas in sight were the twins, Balthazar and Anna, who were playing cards on the beanbags. Sam would have to cook for them later, considering Meg was out for the count. Kevin was reading, which made sense, recovering from the dark bruising he had from Crowley, sorry, Mr MacLeod’s treatment. He seemed to pick on Kevin, just because of the fact that he was youngest and the weakest. Jess aside, perhaps.

Charlie grinned, leaning back in the chair as she spotted them. The same age as Jessica, although Charlie was a lot healthier. She was currently on the Xbox, not a surprise, she usually used her entirety of TV minutes on the first day of the week. The redheaded Omega was the best at hiding her bruises, usually only Meg and Sam found out how hurt she got.

‘Hey bitches.’ Castiel opted for a raised eyebrow, pretending to judge her choice of language. Truth be told, Castiel and Charlie got along well. Despite being older, Castiel had come in a year after Charlie, Jess and Kevin had. The age meant that Castiel had found Charlie the closest person he could talk to, and the feisty Omega became close to the nerdy, quiet one. It was funny to see, but Sam knew they loved each other. If Charlie hadn't been an Alpha, he would have thought they would take the step over friendship.

But Omegas couldn’t love other Omegas, it was physically wrong, they repelled each other sexually. Amelia was trying to research that, but most of the Omegas in the Clinic were still developing. That was good, because Sam could look after them. He left Castiel arguing with Charlie over the practicalities of an automatic gun, moving through to the kitchen. He didn’t know what he would cook tonight, but he figured it had to be something substantial.

‘Good afternoon, Samuel.’ Sam looked up to Dagon, who was moving through the kitchen. Mistress Dagon, if he wanted to be specific. Sam gave a slight tilt of his head, and the evil woman looked smug.

‘You should look forwards to tomorrow, I heard it’s going to be a… bang.’ She exclaimed, but Sam just stared at the Alpha, not bothering to answer her. Dagon wasn’t the worst, not by any stretch of the imagination, but it didn’t mean Sam liked her. She shrugged, left the kitchen, and Sam turned back to the cooker. Only eight Omegas to feed, two of which were ill. No pressure.


	2. Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life gets harder for the Omegas

This wasn’t what he wanted to happen. Meg was fighting against the restraints, already heavily drugged. Sam wasn’t much better, a needle being withdrawn from his cock, which was painful. Amelia and Crowley were in the room, looking quite smug. Meg was dragged across, stopped in front of Sam, who was chained to the chair. They both knew what was going to happen, but neither had any power to stop it.

Sam looked away guiltily, trying to ignore how pleasurable it actually was as her naked body stretched over him. Meg cried out, and Sam growled to Crowley who was trying to force her down. Sam moved his head forwards so that it was close to Meg, trying to offer words of comfort despite this situation. Meg leant forwards, rested her head gently against his shoulder, and Sam allowed it. She was sweaty, as was he, and Crowley let go of her and moved back.

‘Fertility chances are still low. I’m reading a 3% chance.’ Amelia sounded disappointed, but Sam couldn’t care less. The wires attached to him rubbed awkwardly against the ones attached to Meg, the two Omegas curled close, her stretched obscenely around him. He didn’t look down, didn’t want to embarrass Meg more than was already evident.

‘Dose him again.’ Sam howled as the needle sunk into his neck, which in turn caused him to buck up into Meg. Meg bit her lip, eyes rolling back slightly, and Crowley chuckled.

‘Enjoyed that, little Omega?’ He asked, stroking her hair. Sam was still struggling with the Alpha hormones that they were pumping him with, but Crowley now had his hands on Meg’s hips and was moving her. She gasped, bit down slightly onto Sam’s shoulder, who allowed it.

‘Safe, Meg. It’s okay, take what you need.’ He whispered quietly, before Amelia turned back to the trio.

‘I think we should either attempt to use the Novak child, or sample A.’ Sam definitely had something to say about that, opting for biting Crowley. The Alpha snarled, backhanded him, and Meg had enough movement to pull away. She fell back, scrambled towards the wall, and Crowley went to strangle Sam.

‘Enough, Crowley. Inject Sam with Sample A, see if it takes.’ Meg lunged forwards, probably trying to save Sam, but Amelia rose the dart gun before she could get close. The girl slumped, and Sam was left to watch as Crowley came towards him with a syringe.

**

Sam cleaned Jess up quickly, wiping the sweat off her brow. She was in her room, Sam had made sure to carry her there, and she looked pretty ill. After showering and eating, Sam had been found by Castiel. The Omega had paused, staring at the bruising all around Sam’s hips, wrists and neck, but they hadn't had time to speak about it. Jess was getting worse.

‘How is she?’ Meg moved into the room, freshly showered with her blonde hair tied up above her head. She moved to the side of the bed, sitting down next to Sam and looking down at the younger Omega.

‘Bad. I don’t think she can deal with another lesson from Dagon.’ They both knew that wouldn’t stop the Alpha, that she would likely die if they couldn’t stop it.

‘We’ve got to stop them, Sam.’ Meg muttered quietly, and Sam glanced around. It was not the first time they had considered something like this, but it was certainly dangerous. Breaking free would be hard, and they would need to know what they were doing. The place was surrounded by an electric fence, and a deep woods. Even if they could get out, it would be hundreds of miles of woodland.

‘I know, Meg. But Jess won’t survive.’ They didn’t even mention what had happened earlier, the potential for the thing growing in Sam’s stomach. It wasn’t worth mentioning, it would only prove to distract them from escaping.

‘We could talk to Rowena. She’s always been on our side.’ That was true, Rowena was on their side. She only came twice a week, but she would help them. They could get drugs for Jess, potentially even have someone distract the Staff if they were to run.

‘Rowena will be here in ten days. If we’re going to do something, we’ll need to wait till Jess is well.’ Meg nodded, neither would leave one of the Omegas behind. Just as Sam was about to point out how Jess possibly didn’t have ten more days, the door opened and Charlie came in, red eyes and tears streaming down her face.

‘Crowley’s hurting Kevin, and Abaddon’s going for Castiel.’ The mention of Cas was enough to have Sam sprinting from the room, needing to find his brother. Running into the main room, he took in the situation. The twins were hiding behind the pool table, Charlie running to their side. Kevin was on the floor, blood dribbling from his nose, Crowley standing over him. Abaddon, her fiery ginger hair loose around her shoulders, was standing over Castiel. The Omega had a bruise over his neck, but otherwise looked unharmed.

‘Get away from him.’ Sam snarled, and Abaddon backed away slightly. Castiel, as Sam had taught him, retreated back to the others. Meg walked slowly to Kevin, keeping her eye on Crowley as she did so, and scooped the younger up. Silence fell between them, Abaddon looking to Crowley, then to Sam.

‘You should rest, Sam.’ Was all Abaddon said, before stalking from the room. Crowley did the same, and Meg came to Sam’s side. They both knew what they were talking about, but Sam refused to even think about the possibility.

‘C’mon, let’s go to the library.’ Meg finally stated, and the Omegas followed her out of the room. Castiel came to Sam’s side, placed a hand lightly on his arm.

‘Could it be true?’ Castiel muttered, glancing to Sam’s stomach. The thought made bile swirl dangerously, he didn’t want this, but it wasn’t like he had a choice.

‘I don’t know.’ Sam looked to the younger, before raising a hand to his bruising. Cas allowed it, and Sam carefully moved his fingers across the skin.

‘I’m going to get you out of here, Cas. I’m going to get you back to your brothers.’ He assured, and Castiel finally let himself cry slightly, tears leaking out of his summer-blue eyes. Sam pulled him close, put a hair into his dark hair and pulling him to his shoulder. He held him tight, promising himself that no matter what happened in his stomach, he was going to look after his brother. He would get Castiel back to his brothers, then he would find his own.


	3. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News for Sam, hope for Jess

Sam sat down on the chair opposite Rowena, and the Doctor gave a small smile. It was filled with pity, and Sam knew the answer to his question. Pregnant. He was having a baby. With whatever Sample A had been, he was pregnant.

‘I’m sorry, Sam.’ She finally stated, and Sam realised he was crying. A hand moved to his flat belly, thinking about the fact that he was now carrying a pup. Him, a seventeen-year-old unmated Omega, was carrying a pup. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t even know how to comprehend the situation, so he turned back to the Doctor.

‘I need medicine, for Jess.’ Rowena looked like she wanted to argue, but she didn’t.

‘I can get her some antibiotics, but I suggest keeping her in bed for the next three weeks. Remember, Charlie’s heat is coming up.’ An Omega had a heat twice a year, and Charlie’s was due imminently. Usually, they were monitored by Dr Rowena MacLeod, but she was slowly losing hours at the Clinic as she acted more and more sympathetic towards the Omegas. Plus, she was a Beta, so naturally she didn’t have the same instincts as the other Alphas. If Sam was to care for both Charlie and Jess, he would need Meg’s help.

‘I can get Meg to do shifts with me, maybe Castiel to assist Charlie.’ He didn’t like the idea of leaving the two of them, there was little chance they would be able to fend off an Alpha, and Charlie was coming of age to mate. Sam made a mental note to have him or Meg on the door while Crowley or Amelia was on shift, the two most likely to try anything.

‘Sam, you need to start taking vitamins and supplements to deal…’

‘Just tell me what to take, and I’ll do it.’ Sam bluntly stated, before he stood up. Jess would need a bath today, and Meg would need help in the kitchen. Ignoring the concern from the Doctor, he left the med-wing and returned to the group.

**

Sam finished feeding Jess, let her lie back onto the pillows and tucked her in. Meg was by her side, keeping her cool with washcloths, and Sam gave her a nod. Together, they had managed to keep her stable. She could probably do with an IV to keep her fluids up, but the Staff would never allow it.

‘You should be outside, training Cassie.’ Meg remarked, and Sam looked up. They hadn't discussed the talk with Rowena yet.

‘I’m pregnant.’ He blurted out, and Meg tilted her head slightly.

‘I know, your scent is shifting.’ She said, before returning to cool down Jess. Sam placed a hand to his stomach yet again, feeling the need to justify his statement.

‘We’re still leaving. Regardless of what happens.’ Meg looked to him, knowing that if they ran, Sam wouldn’t be able to protect any pup. But Sam had other pups to worry about, he needed to protect the others. They were his pups, his Pack, and he wasn’t going to let them get hurt. Not because someone had forced a creature into his stomach.

‘Do you know whose pup it is?’ She inquired, but Sam shook his head. He had no idea, but it didn’t matter. This pup came after the others.

**

‘Higher. Feet slighter further apart.’ Castiel obeyed, and Sam swung another punch. Out on the grass, the younger ones were watching the training. Dagon would never fully permit this, but she didn’t try to stop it either. It gave Sam a chance to teach Cas how to defend himself. He would need it, if Sam didn’t make it out of this Compound with them.

Cas told him that when he was young, it was often his eldest brothers that fought. They presented as Alphas, and so it came as quite a shock when Castiel presented an Omega. They tried to hide him, but eventually the organisation found him. His oldest brother, Michael, had decided that when Castiel reached twenty, they would claim him as their Omega just so that he could come home.

Sam thought to his own brother, Dean, and how much he missed him. It had been nine years since he had last seen the green-eyed Alpha, and Sam had missed him every day. It was hard, knowing his brother was out there but unable to talk to him. He remembered the people that had come for him, remembered the way that Dean had fought and slashed and tried to stop everyone that came in his direction. But Sam had been too weak to survive the onslaught, had been taken out of his brother’s arms.

Now would not be the same. He would get all of these Omegas, Jess included, out of the Clinic. He would find a way for them to survive in the wilderness. Wilderness. Sam paused, so suddenly that the punch Castiel launched hit his arm. The Omega was apologising, a typical trait, but Sam was too busy thinking. He moved away from Castiel, needing to find Meg immediately.

He ran through the Compound, ignoring the stares of Dagon and Abaddon, running to Jess’s room. Meg looked up as he came running in, a look that told him he probably shouldn’t be running so fast when he was pregnant, but that wasn’t an issue. Because Sam had figured out how they were going to get out of here, how they were all going to escape.

‘Meg, what if there was a way we could survive in the woods. Permanently.’ Sam stated, shutting the door and moving to the other side. Meg rose her head, looking to Sam who was practically buzzing. He took a rag, wiping Jess down while looking across to Meg.

‘How?’ She finally asked, and Sam grinned.

‘We transform. Fully.’ Sam stated, and Meg stopped. It was, technically, possible. They had the abilities to, past generations had managed to do it. Under enough stress, they could shift. And if they shifted, into the wolves that they could be, then they could live in the forest. They could survive, outside in the wilderness.

‘It will be hard.’ Meg wasn’t dismissing the idea, which made it slightly better.

‘There’s a drug, one that’s kept in the second lab. One that will help the youngers shift.’ Meg knew it was true as well, they had seen it from their times in the lab. If it worked, they could get them to shift.

‘What about the fence?’ Meg inquired, and Sam paused momentarily.

‘I’ll read up on it. Rowena will help us, she won’t let this Pup be hurt.’ Meg looked to Sam’s stomach, then back up to him.

‘Jess heals, then we plan this.’ Sam agreed, and shifted so he was on the other side of the bed. Meg allowed it, and Sam rested his head on her lap. Whatever was going to happen, they would face it together.


	4. Meg and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes for an ultrasound

Jessica was looking better. It took six weeks, a lot longer than they had planned, but she was up and walking. Charlie’s heat had come late, but it was present now, and Castiel was down in the cell helping her. Which left Meg and Sam to look after the others. Kevin had bad bruising, the twins were now being picked on, and Sam knew that they had to move fast. By now, the others were vaguely aware of the plan, that something was going to happen.

Sam was eight weeks pregnant. His scent was undeniably different, the others all knew that he was carrying a child. They also knew who the baby’s other parent was, considering how they were acting around Sam. Abaddon could barely leave his side if they were in the same room, the woman was always trying to be close. Her hands would gravitate to the already-showing bump, due to the fact that Omegas were only pregnant for around five months.

Meg was the one that was helping pick up the slack, trying to keep Abaddon away from Sam while looking after the others. Right now, Sam was curled up with the others, all of them bar Meg, Charlie and Cas. The youngers enjoyed the contact, probably because he was pregnant, and they were Omegas. He loved the comfort, Sam had very little contact usually, but this was nice.

He had duties, jobs he should be doing right now, but he was allowing the younger Omegas to touch his baby bump. Sam was still getting used to being able to feel the baby, to feel his Pup, move inside him. The others were enamoured, touching and holding and speaking to his Pup.

‘Bet it’s a girl. Better name is Jess.’ Jess provided, and Sam rolled his eyes. He shook his head fondly, placed a hand over hers and moving it to where the Pup was kicking. She grinned, the Twins shifting closer to try. Kevin tried to move, but his bruising was quite extensive, and Sam found himself nuzzling the Pup softly to try and help him. Kevin chuckled, but did the same.

‘What about Amy, that’s a sweet name.’ Anna stated, probably because her middle name was Amy. He chuckled, kissing her forehead, before the door opened and Dr Rowena MacLeod stood in it. The redhead looked at the pile of Omegas, Sam shifting slightly to keep the others behind him, although Rowena was a friend, not a foe. She gave him a knowing smile, knowing the motherly instincts were already kicking in.

‘Hello Sam, ready for your first scan?’ Sam had forgotten that was today! He shot up, looked around before focusing on Anna.

‘Would you mind finding Meg? I’d like her to be there…’ Anna grinned, pressed a kiss to his cheek and disappeared out of the room. Sam looked to Rowena, before standing up. Time to see his Pup.

**

Pups. Twins. He watched the black and white image, watched the two move on the screen. Meg was silent beside him, hand laced with his, and they both watched the image. Sam couldn’t quite believe it, two Pups, two babies. He was having two babies.

‘At least one has to be Ginger.’ Meg stated, and Sam hit her playfully. He didn’t care that Abaddon was the other half, Sam couldn’t care less. They were his Pups, and he was going to escape, and his Pups were going to be fine. They didn’t need Abaddon, he had a pack, and he had his Pups. Meg turned her gaze to Rowena, before she quietly asked,

‘Say a pregnant Omega wanted to shift, what would happen to the Pups?’ It was a question Sam should have already asked, but he was worried that she would say he couldn’t. And if he couldn’t, Meg wouldn’t take them and leave. Not even when the others were being picked on.

‘Hypothetically,’ She glanced to Sam knowingly, like she didn’t know that they were planning on escaping. Sam gave her a smile, using his spare hand to reach for her. Motherly wouldn’t be the right word, his emotions towards Rowena were complicated. She was, in all fairness, attractive. She was the cousin of Crowley, yet was so different. Late twenties, ten years Sam’s elder. Possibly a big sister, or an Auntie figure. ‘The Omega could shift easily. The pups would be fine, there is protection against disruption in the womb.’

Sam beamed, Meg grinned, and Rowena cleaned Sam’s stomach. Meg was careful when she went to touch, tracing his stomach.

‘Twins, Sammy. Two babies for us to look after.’ Us. Sam grinned, nuzzled into her neck lovingly. That was good, she was going to be great with them. Hell, they would parent them together. Even if Meg wasn’t a biological parent, she was going to be the one that helped raise them.

‘Does that mean you’ll cook me pancakes?’

**

Meg did indeed cook him pancakes. The others, bar Cas and Charlie, were all in the kitchen as Meg cooked, Sam telling the group about his twins. Anna and Balthazar high-fived, Kevin and Jess came across to stroke the bump and wish the twins good-luck. Sam found it amusing, but didn’t mind them being so close. The smell of pancakes quickly filled the room, which unfortunately drew another person out of hiding.

Abaddon entered the kitchen, Meg turning and holding up the Spatula in a threatening way. Sam stood sharply, chair scraping across the floor, as he put himself between the pups and the Alpha. She looked across to him, then to the pancakes, a steady silence falling.

‘Pancakes won’t be good for the Pup.’ She stated, and Meg didn’t argue. The Alpha took a step towards Sam, Meg taking a half-step into the path, like she was going to stop the Alpha. The woman looked amused, a smirk forming across her face, and Sam let out a low growl. Meg got the hint, moved back to cooking pancakes. If Abaddon wanted to come at Sam, he was more than willing to put up a fight.

‘I don’t think you get to choose what’s good for my pups.’ He swore internally at the blunder, watched her eyes light up at the mention of more than one baby. The woman took another step, and Sam moved forwards as well, until they were close. Her fingers reached out, lightly brushing over the front of his shirt, and Sam allowed it.

‘Twins.’ She, like Sam, had the ability to connect to the Pups. If Sam had tried, he might have figured out that he had more than one Pup. Abaddon certainly could tell, but she was older and used to her pheromones, whereas Sam was still learning.

‘Yeah, me and Meg are very happy.’ Sam stepped to the side, wrapping an arm around Meg’s waist. The Alpha blinked, looked between them, and Meg nuzzled Sam’s neck. Abaddon wasn’t stupid enough to openly challenge them, so she gave one final look, then slinked out of the room. Meg relaxed, and Sam looked down to the charred pancake.

‘You’re eating that one.’


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three happy Omegas. Cute fluff

Charlie stood in the shower-room, the hot spray turned on and muffling the sound of the four talking. Meg was sitting on the towel bench, wrapped in a fluffy white towel having just finished her shower. Blonde hair plastered to the side of her face, water dripping off it. Sam had the urge to take a towel and dry it, but he shoved the thoughts down. Motherly instincts were becoming a pain. Charlie was close to Meg, having recovered from her slightly longer-than-average Heat.

Castiel stood in the room, leaning against the shower wall in just boxers. The state of undress wasn’t really a problem, Omegas had no attraction to each other, so they all shared a shower-room. Sam was the last, staring at his belly that was stretching at the fabric of his shirt. It was slightly uncomfortable, and he had a craving for spicy curry, but he was managing. Pup 1 chose the moment to kick, and Sam grimaced, twisting slightly.

‘Pups giving you trouble?’ Charlie asked, and they all knew this was the issue. Tomorrow night, they were breaking out. And Sam was the biggest liability, because he was the one that was turning the fence off. It was one of the biggest jobs, besides collecting the medicine from the lab, which was Meg’s job. She would lead the Pups to the fence-line, behind the lake in the garden. In the far-corner, she would start to dig. Sam would be in the control room, would knock Crowley out with the dart-gun that Meg would retrieve, and would then de-electrify the fence.

With the Fence off, Meg would get the others out, then inject them. The Pups would shift, and Meg would start running into the woods. Sam would turn the fence on with a five-minute window, so he could get under the fence then re-electrify it. He would join them in the woods, shifting without the medicine, because pregnant Omegas were supposed to be able to do it. They would meet up, and head out into the woods.

‘I’ll be fine, Charlie. This is going to work.’ Sam assured, placing a hand over Pup 1 to try and calm her down. Her, he was relatively sure.

‘If this goes wrong, we’ll be punished.’ Castiel pointed out, moving to Sam’s side. The Omega rested against his brother, Castiel using his scent to calm the Pups. They seemed to react to Cas the best, probably because of how close the two were.

‘If we don’t, you’ll be pulled into the experiments.’ Meg pointed out, and Castiel sighed. Sam knew it was worry for him that was holding Cas back, so he nuzzled his brother softly. The younger relaxed, kept his body touching Sam’s but nodded his head.

‘I know.’

**

‘Do you think we’ll make it?’ Castiel whispered, Sam curled tight to him. They were both in Sam’s room, the pregnant Omega dressed in just boxers, the younger in boxers and a sleep-shirt. Limbs entangled, bodies close, the bump warm between them. Sam, despite being a lot taller than Castiel, was the pressed under Cas’s neck.

‘Yes. I won’t let anyone hurt you, Cas.’ Sam stated, feeling his pheromones soar high as he thought about someone hurting his brother. The Omega chuckled, pressed a kiss to his head, and they snuggled closer. It was a warm feeling, having a family that would help him look after his Pups.

‘Are you looking forward to seeing your brothers?’ Sam inquired, tilting his head up to the Omega. Cas grinned, before telling him stories about the three Alphas he lived with. Sam listened intently, to stories about Michael, the eldest of the three. To his calm, collected nature. Then the second-eldest, Lucifer, who apparently lived up to his name. Then came Gabriel, and Sam could tell just by the way Castiel spoke that him and Gabriel had been close.

‘You’d like him, he’s always up to mischief.’ Castiel stated, and Sam smiled. It sounded like the perfect family.

‘What about your brother?’ It was asked carefully, because Sam rarely spoke about them. It wasn’t that he hated Dean, the very opposite, but Sam didn’t want to think about John. His father had done little to help him, had voluntarily given him up to the people that came for him.

‘Dean’s brilliant. He practically raised me, always taking care of me. I miss him.’ Sam admitted, pressing a hand to the curve of his stomach. When he got out, would Dean accept him? An unmated, pregnant Omega who wasn’t yet of age? He hoped he would, didn’t want to see the disappointment in his brother’s eyes.

‘He’ll love them.’ Castiel stated firmly, apparently reading his mind. Sam smiled, letting Castiel rest a hand on the bump.

‘I hope he will.’ Sam murmured, not bothering to jump as the door opened. He could scent Meg from a mile away, the Omega padding into the room, letting the door shut behind. It was relatively dark, but Sam could still make out the blonde-haired girl, dressed in her lacy nightgown, who came to Sam’s other side.

‘Couldn’t sleep.’ She admitted, Castiel shuffling back so she had room to join. It wasn’t the first time they slept like this, the three curled up, and Sam settled between his brother and his best friend.

‘Tomorrow, everything will change.’ Sam promised, his smile growing when another hand hit his bump, Meg’s arm wrapped around his waist. Her head rested lightly at the back of his neck, scenting him softly, and it wasn’t the first time that Sam wondered if Meg had feelings for him that were slightly further than friendship. It was absurd, Omegas couldn’t mate together, yet they always seemed to gravitate together. He never called her sister, even though he called Castiel his brother.

Shaking the thoughts away, the middle Omega settled down into the covers, allowing the two others to keep him warm. Tomorrow night, they would be free.

**

Doctor Rowena MacLeod walked out of her lab, holding the files close to her chest. She didn’t want to meet either Abaddon or Amelia on her walk, didn’t need them to see what she was smuggling out of the Clinic. She didn’t know what the Omegas were planning, just that something was going to happen. Having left the drug, the one that let the body transform to its wolf-form, out on the side so that it was available, she locked the door for the night.

The files in hand were about the two Omegas with family outside the Clinic. Meg had no family left, not that was traceable. Jessica’s parents had died in a car-crash. Kevin had a mother, but she was a Beta, and had no claim over an Omega. The same issue with Charlie, whose mother was a Beta. The twins had no traceable family either, apart from a cousin who was in prison. That left Castiel, who had three Alpha-brothers, and Sam, who had one.

If anything happened, Rowena would break confidentiality and go and find them. She didn’t agree with how they treated the Omegas, knew that they were going to end up killing them. The Doctor left the facility, thinking about the trials Meg and Sam had gone through. She knew they had been forced together, knew that Sam’s babies were Abaddon’s offspring, not that the Alpha had actually forced herself on him.

Rowena’s smile grew as she thought about the twins. Two baby pups, growing inside such a strong-willed Omega. Sam would be a great mother to them, she thought, hiding the files into the glovebox. The last thing she needed was for any of the Staff to figure out what she was doing.


	6. It all goes wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is pretty self-explanatory

Sam walked through the corridors, giving a brief smile to Dr Amelia, who was walking in the opposite direction. Sam was on his way to the bottom floor, hand on his swollen stomach, smiling happily as he did so. He made it to the waiting room on the bottom floor, acted surprised when he saw Meg curled up on the chair.

‘Meg, fancy seeing you here.’ She smiled, hands reaching for his stomach. He allowed it, then watched her hand go to his cheek.

‘You feel cold.’ She scolded, taking off her shawl and wrapping it around his neck. He adjusted it, feeling the slightly heavier weight on one side. Meg then excused herself, walking off in the direction of the stairs, and Sam continued his journey down the corridors. Pup 1 gave a sharp kick, one that warned him of how dangerous what he was about to do was, but he reached the door. The dart-gun in hand, unpicked from the shawl, Sam opened the door.

**

Meg, having left Sam to stop Crowley, was on her way to the fence. The Pups would have found excuses to get there, Meg just needed to get to the edge. The drug in her pocket was heavy, the needle that went with it capped, and the Omega walked towards the kitchen. She passed by Amelia, who was on her way down the stairs, and out into the garden.

The Pups were all around the edge of the fence, Castiel and Charlie already starting digging with the kitchen spoons they had stolen. They were hidden from the viewpoints of the Kitchen windows, and as long as Sam had completed his end, then nobody was watching the cameras either. A faint buzz rippled, then a clunking sound, and Meg looked to the electric fence. Hesitantly, she reached out, fingers brushing the strands.

Nothing. Sam had done it. Rolling the bottom of the fence up, her and Castiel helped them crawl out from under it. Charlie went first, to ensure the others were safe, then was quickly followed by Kevin, Jess, then the twins. Castiel went next, then Meg, and she shuffled them into the safety of the trees. Taking the needle out, she loaded the first dosage of the drug.

**

Sam had disabled the fence, tied Crowley up, and was on his way out when he ran straight into Amelia. She had a smug smile on her face, and Sam felt his body tense.

‘Sam Winchester, I’ve been waiting for you to do something stupid.’ Her eyes flicked red, the colour of an Alpha, and he watched the canines come down. Sam watched her, before realising she did indeed intend to fight him. And Sam, Sam had never really fought an Alpha. Amelia lunged, Sam ducking the first claw that came at him, then gripping her arm and twisting it. The two of them went flying through the door, right next to the unconscious Crowley, and Amelia paused momentarily.

‘Impressive.’ She remarked, before reaching for Sam’s neck. The Omega snarled, bit down on the hand that tried to come at him, then kicked her in the stomach. The Alpha made a howling sound, bit down onto his arm in response, then grabbed his hair and slammed his head onto the floor. His vision started to blur, before a kick came sharply to his stomach. It was only then that Sam understood what she was trying to do.

**

Meg was surprised with her wolf, a light grey shade with darker paws and muzzle. She was quite small, the same size as Castiel despite being older, and had been quick to get the Omegas into the forest. To begin with, it became quite apparent that they weren’t used to being in this form. They stumbled and fell over every branch and tree root, narrowly avoided running into trees. Charlie took to it the best, a red-coloured wolf darting between trees and playing happily.

The twins weren’t too bad, Kevin copying them, but Jess was struggling. Meg kept close to her, every so often looking behind her, waiting to see if Sam would catch up. She didn’t know what she would do if he didn’t arrive, he was the one with the plan. After around two hours of walking, Meg found a particularly large tree that they could sleep under. They all curled up, waiting patiently, until the cracking of a twig drew their attention.

The wolf was large, a dark-brown colour with tri-coloured eyes. Sam stalked into the clearing silently, limping on his back-left leg, but that wasn’t the main problem. His stomach was awfully distorted, and the scent of pregnancy was completely gone. The dried blood down the back of his legs answered the question she was going to ask. The wolf approached, Meg feeling her heart tense and threaten to give in. There were no Pups.

**

Rowena had got the report, was driving faster than was sensible. When she had heard that the Omegas had made an escape, Crowley had eventually sent her a message saying that Amelia was dead, and that the Omegas had gone, she knew that she had to find them. Alone in those woods, no doubt Abaddon and Crowley would hunt for them. She wasn’t sure about Dagon, the Alpha may not like the Omegas, but she probably wouldn’t go after them. Not when Amelia had been killed, and she knew it had been Sam to do it.

She arrived at the café, looking down at her watch and finding herself twenty minutes late. No doubt that Alphas were headbutting by now, she thought miserably. Opening the door, she quickly located the four Alphas. Three of them on one side, one lone Alpha on the other, and she could smell the tension from here. Keeping her eyes on them, she approached the table and sat down. The Alpha she sat next to smelt of engine oil, leather and pine trees. Actually quite a pleasant scent. The three opposite all blended into each other, but the scent of honey was strong from the golden-eyed one on the end. Gabriel, she thought, from what Castiel had told her.

‘My name is Doctor Rowena MacLeod, the person that contacted you.’ She explained, the Alphas all staring at her curiously. All she had told them was that she had information about their brother, and the two separate families had come running. Dean, the green-eyed Alpha that she was sitting next to, was different from the way that Sam had described him. He looked harsher, more quick to anger.

‘I’m here to tell you that your brothers, Castiel and Sam,’ She glanced between the Winchester and the Novaks, ‘Need your help. Desperately.’


	7. Lots of dead people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the Kudos and Comments. Enjoy!

Sam stalked through the woods, scouting out the path for the others. They were hungry, tired and cold, and they needed somewhere to stay for the night. Sam was exhausted, the pain in his stomach wouldn’t go away, but he still had his other Pups to worry about. Eventually, he found a suitable shelter near a stream, climbing up onto the rocks there and making a small Den. It was pretty hard work, but he was thorough, cleaning away anything that could hurt any of them.

Once he was done, he allowed the Pack to move in. They followed his commands without him even having to ask twice, and most of the time, they could read his expressions to see what he wanted them to do. The twins and Kevin curled close, Jessica in the middle, Charlie close to the water. Meg took her seat by the dozing wolves, while Sam turned to Castiel. They needed food, and Castiel was his best bet at hunting.

The two set off, stalking through the undergrowth. It took Castiel a while not to stand on sticks and fall over roots, but eventually he got the hang of following Sam. The wolf stopped, peering down into the clearing of a meadow. It was a small open space, but there were plenty of rabbits running around. It would be hard to catch a rabbit, he thought, and they would need more than one to feed the group.

Sam took the approach of killing as many as he could, then collecting them. He ran fast, keeping his body low so that he could use his jaws to clamp down. He tried to aim for the neck, but it was harder than he had read about in the books, and also slightly gross. The only thing that kept him chasing the fleeing animals was the knowledge that the Pups were relying on him, and they needed feeding. His final rabbit was fast, darting towards the burrow that they lived in.

Sam caught it just before it disappeared, stamping with his paw quickly to ensure a merciful death. When he looked back, he was pleased to count five rabbits’ dead. That would be alright for a meal, he thought. He then turned to look at Castiel, who appeared to have got in a fight with a sticky-bud plant, although he had caught two rabbits. Seven in total, not quite one each, but Sam figured he could make do without food.

While the others hesitantly ate, their wolf instincts taking over from the human ones that would have been grossed out, Sam took to cleaning Castiel. Nipping and licking at the many sticky-buds, he eventually managed to detangle the plant from the wolf, and Castiel gave him a grateful smile. Sam smirked, before trotting across to the water and drinking. Once the pack had cleared up, Sam ensured each was comfortable, before curling up with Castiel. The black and tan wolf grinned lazily, licking his muzzle as they pressed close.

‘I’m so sorry, Sam.’ He murmured quietly, although he knew the Pack could hear. The emptiness in his belly was a haunting loss, the memory of being stamped on and then ripping Amelia’s throat out with his teeth, in human form. It had been horrific, but it was followed by Sam bleeding out as he lost his babies, so he didn’t regret it for long. He pushed closer to Castiel, tucking his head behind the scent gland to enjoy the familiarity.

‘I’ve got you, Cas. I’ve got you, and Meg, and the Pack.’ He assured Castiel, who knew he was still upset, but they settled for silence. As the sky grew dark, the wolves curled close, unaware of the approaching figure.

**

It was the howl that broke the silence. Sam’s head shot up, scanning for predators before turning to the Pack. Castiel was quick up, Meg by his side, blocking the others. But Sam could only see six, not seven, and it took him a moment to realise who was missing. The others realised right at the time another howl broke out, and Sam jumped down from the rocks and took off into the trees.

They hadn't travelled this fast, not since they had turned, because they were still getting used to their forms. It didn’t matter, Sam needed to find Jess now, she was still too weak to be on her own and Sam HAD to find her and…

In the clearing, a large wolf stood, jaws clamped around the neck of the grey wolf. Once grey, now stained a blood red, eyes open but empty. Jess was, without a doubt, dead. Her body was limp, the Alpha holding her staring with red eyes. It was Abaddon, the reddish wolf that was easily Sam’s size, claws extended in the dirt.

She dropped the body to the side, giving it a half-hearted kick out of the way. Behind him, Sam heard the Pack arrive, heard Meg’s low whine at the body on the floor. Sam rose his heckles, standing between the Alpha and the rest of the Pack. She looked to his stomach, and Sam could tell she knew.

‘You killed my Pups.’ She snapped, and the guilt that had been bubbling in his stomach twisted into something dark and ugly, because she was right. He had killed the Pups, they were dead. He had killed them, and he had killed Jess, and he had killed Amelia. And now, from the looks of it, he was going to need to kill Abaddon. The Alpha howled, tipped her head back and howled, and it sounded painful. She looked hurt, actually sad about the fact the Pups were dead.

‘You’re going to suffer, Sam.’ She promised, and lunged. It wasn’t just him fighting, Castiel came to his side instantly, although Sam took lead. The Alpha was strong, and the first hit had Sam on the floor, before he quickly rolled up out of the dirt. He extended his own claws, a lot smaller than that of the Alpha’s, but he fought her just as well. He scraped and scratched and tried to bite, felt Abaddon’s bite clamp over the same leg that Amelia had hurt. That hurt, but it was helped by Castiel biting her tail and dragging her back.

As she tried to bite him, Sam leaped onto her, sinking nails into her flanks and biting down onto the shoulder. He had seen it in a documentary, and it appeared to work, because Abaddon started to toss and turn, looking very angry. Her jaw snapped at his flanks, but he had a better hold, and eventually she started to slump.

He took the chance to kick, then to bite down again, this time on the neck muscle. Abaddon let out a startled gasp, blood dribbling from her muzzle, and Sam shook her a couple of times. When he heard a crack, he dropped the Alpha, turning to Jess’s body. He nuzzled it, pushed it in a desperate hope that she would jump up and laugh, would smile sweetly or sing to Sam like she did when she curled up in his bed. But that didn’t happen. Jess stayed lifeless on the floor. And that was Sam’s fault.


	8. One More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more Alpha to go

Rowena marched through the forest, four Alphas hot on her heels. The Clinic had been a mess, blood stains all over the bottom floor, Amelia’s lifeless body with her throat clawed, or more like bitten. What was worse than that was the blood that wasn’t hers, the clothes that had been dumped over what she feared was the remains of hope.

Now she was stalking them, had found lots of dead rabbits, and now was looking at the body of Abaddon. That just left Crowley, but she wasn’t sure where he was. Abaddon was dead, a bitemark that looked compatible with the estimated size of Sam’s wolf. A smaller bite on the tale, no doubt Castiel’s mark, and she studied it carefully. To the side lay Jess, a small bunch of flowers ripped from the ground and placed over the body.

‘Who was it?’ Dean asked quietly, staring down at the body. Rowena crouched down, shutting the eyes of the wolf, then stood back up.

‘Jessica Moore.’ She answered, before they continued trekking. The ground underfoot was difficult to navigate, and it didn’t help that the Alphas wouldn’t stop asking questions.

‘Stop! Too many questions! Castiel will be fine, Sam won’t let anything happen to him.’ She snapped at Michael, who annoyed her the most. He fell silent, before Lucifer asked why Sam would protect Castiel.

‘They call each other brother. Sam acts as a parent figure to all of the younger Omegas. But he would call Castiel his brother.’ Dean looked proud, but Rowena didn’t have the heart to explain how badly it had gone. How, with Sam’s desire to protect Cas, he had taken the brunt of the experiments.

‘What about Meg?’ Rowena had told them a little, but she had to be careful when describing the eldest. Meg was different from the others, something Rowena had picked up on immediately.

‘Meg would see Castiel as a brother. Would parent the little ones.’ That was safe, she thought, until Dean asked about her relationship with Sam.

‘Sam sees her as a friend, his closest. Meg…’ Rowena thought back to the hormones in Meg’s blood, had seen how she reacted to Sam, something that should be impossible, ‘Meg loves Sam. Maybe more than she realises.’ They fell silent quickly, because the brambles in front of them had just growled. Rowena reached for the dart gun, thinking it might be Crowley, but was surprised.

The Omega appeared out of the brambles, and she figured that it was an entrance to a Den. Sure enough, Meg’s wolf sat just behind Sam, protecting the smaller ones. Sam looked awful, blood-stained coat and eyes hollow and empty, but he stopped the growling when he spotted Rowena. And, one look at his stomach confirmed what she had originally thought.

‘Hey there, Sam.’ Rowena stepped forwards carefully, crouched down as the wolf padded forwards. He nuzzled close, before his eyes flicked to the Alphas behind. Sam went to his brother first, who bent down and hugged him close, despite the blood. She watched, a smile on her face as the Alpha cried into the dark brown coat of the Omega, Sam licking his cheek before stepping back.

**

Honestly, it was the smell that got Sam. He looked to the three strange Alphas, taking a chance as he padded towards the smaller one. Honey, freshly made honey, and the golden eyes were enough to assure Sam that this must be Gabriel. He looked at the Alpha, turning his head to Meg and making a yapping sound. Castiel’s head poked out, staring at the Alphas.

‘C’mon, it’s Gabriel! I told you we’d find your brothers!’ Castiel basically barrelled into Gabriel, and the Alpha was laughing. Sam retreated back to Dean’s side, enjoying the familiar scent. It settled the loss in his stomach, he thought, as he watched the other Pups start to come out. He returned across to them, assuring them they were safe with the Alphas.

‘Sam, we need to get you and the Pups somewhere safe, Crowley’s still at large. Thank you for killing Abaddon and Amelia.’ She added the last bit, Sam saw that, and he gave a brief nod. His head turned to Castiel, who trotted back to his side after licking Michael. He nuzzled his head just below the scent gland, Sam tilting his head so he could reach. It was a silent comfort, the two studied each other before Sam caught Dean staring at Castiel.

The Omega caught his glance, and his eyes showed guilt. Sam took a moment to understand, and when he did, his eyes widened. Mates, or at least they were with Cas’s reaction. That was alright, one brother with his best friend, that made sense. Sam turned to ask Meg something, before he caught scent of another wolf. The humans were at risk, and the dart that Rowena was carrying wouldn’t work on a wolf.

‘Cas, take Michael and Gabriel. Meg, take Rowena and Dean. Charlie, Lucifer.’ The wolves listened immediately, and although the humans couldn’t understand them in this form, it was pretty clear when the wolf started nudging and pulling. The Pack began to run, Sam racing out into the woods to try and find Crowley before he reached the Pack, tried to stop him from reaching the others.

Castiel howled from somewhere in front, Sam racing to his brother’s side, finding the wolf staring at another wolf. The forest was thick, but even so, Sam could see the other wolf. Castiel had frozen, the Pack closing around the humans, and a dark black wolf stood opposite.

‘Crowley.’ Sam muttered, looking to Castiel. The wolf beside him nodded, trusting Sam’s lead, and he turned to his other side. Meg gave a brief nod, joining the duo. The three looked out to the Alpha, aware that Rowena was telling Sam that Crowley had been stealing extra hormone injections. That made sense, Crowley seemed stronger than he should be.

‘Sam! You’re looking a little thin!’ The Alpha called out, and Sam snarled. Meg nudged his flank, warning him that he shouldn’t react in anger.

‘You shut your mouth.’ Castiel snapped back, and the Alpha laughed. His eyes flicked red, claws came out, and Sam lowered his head. Time to fight.


	9. A home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack adapts

Castiel quickly decided it was best not to ask what had happened between Meg and Sam. He knew that the older Omega felt something for Sam, something that she shouldn’t. He hadn't bothered looking into it, if Sam wanted, he would talk. And truth be told, Castiel just wanted Sam to be happy. Hence why he jumped into the fight beside him, snarling and snapping and scratching at the Alpha. He had his brothers back, which was brilliant, but he still needed to protect the others.

Sam went for the jaw, distracting the Alpha. Castiel could smell blood, knew that one, or both, were hurt. He went for the flanks, Meg went for the other side, the two working to bring down the Alpha. Crowley was a large wolf, an angry wolf, but Sam was doing well. There was a snapping and whining sound, Castiel drew back with one bark from Sam, Meg doing the same. The Alpha crashed into a tree, the Omega pinning him down, and Cas turned to look briefly at Meg.

She wasn’t injured badly, which was okay. Sam watched Crowley scamper off into the woods, bleeding and limping, before he turned to them. Cas moved first, nudging his brother softly and licking at the blood on his muzzle. His wolf had suffered a lot in the past couple of days, and Cas offered all the comfort he could give. Meg joined them, keeping close to Sam, before Rowena spoke.

‘We need to get out of the woods.’

**

Castiel struggled to change back, but as he did, his brother held him. Gabriel was close, wrapping him in a robe once he was back in Human form.

‘Hey, Cassie.’ Gabriel remarked quietly, and he grinned. He looped his arms around his brother’s neck, allowing Gabriel to scoop him up. The bath was nice, hot bubbly water that soothed his skin. His brother helped him wash, soaped him up and cleaned his hair. He allowed it, not pointing out that it was usually Sam who helped him when he was unable to do so. They were in Rowena’s house, which was surprising, and he didn’t ask why she had eight bedrooms.

It was the MacLeod family home, according to Gabriel. His brother talked the entire time he was in the bath, which was nice. Lucifer and Michael were taking one of the double rooms, Gabriel was bunking with Dean in another. That left five rooms for seven Omegas, but Castiel knew they would end up sleeping all together. Rowena seemed to have figured that out as well, giving Sam the largest room. She had taken him away the moment they got to the house, claiming she needed to take him to the kitchen.

Really, Cas knew she was going to check on his health. He was badly injured, and needed time to heal. Thinking of Sam brought Castiel to thoughts of the Alpha brother, Dean. When the Omega had first seen him, his scent had been the thing that attracted him. Soft, yet oddly alluring. Combined with the handsome looks, broad shoulders and startling green eyes, Dean was stunning. He knew that the Alpha must have seen something as well, because Dean had stared at him for slightly too long. Sam had noticed, a smirk forming on his face, and no doubt they were going to have to talk about that later.

‘Sam seems nice.’ Gabriel stated, drawing Castiel out of his mind. He nodded, dunking his hair under the water to wash the soap out. Gabriel reached for a towel, offering it out. He worried that when Gabriel saw Sam in human form, he would start flirting. Sam didn’t need attention from an Alpha again, not so soon after…

‘He’s hurt, Gabriel. He needs time.’ Castiel thought to the night they spent, his hand resting over Sam’s curved stomach. Thought about how happy the Omega had been, the bright smile on his face. Then thought to the empty look when he stalked into the woods. He’d lost a lot to get them here, and Castiel didn’t know how to comfort him.

**

Rowena finished the ultrasound, explaining that he should be able to carry children again. Sam didn’t say anything, just allowed her to help him up. He had showered, was clean, but it didn’t stop the pain of having a flat stomach. Well, just slightly curved from the babies that should have been there. Rowena turned, an apologetic look on his face, but Sam couldn’t find it in him to try and be happy. He lost his pups.

He was led back through the house, to a kitchen that had a large table in the middle. It was piled high with different foods, and Sam’s gaze flicked to the Pups in the room. Kevin was wrapped in blankets, tucking into a plate of sausages with ketchup. Charlie looked up as he walked in, a plate of salad and what smelt like chicken in her hands. The twins were tucking into dessert, which was hardly a surprise. Jess was missing, Sam thought. She should be here, sitting down and complaining how the twins needed to eat a main before dessert.

Meg was with them, eating pasta and some sort of sauce. She smiled at Sam, pointing to a plate she had made up. Presumably with all the food she thought he would like. He left Rowena’s side, accepting the plate and sitting down. The others smiled at him, and he started to eat, not pointing out that he could barely taste the food. His head was spinning, but some weight was alleviated when Castiel walked in.

‘Sam.’ His brother stated, almost running across. Sam stood up, embracing Cas, enjoying the hug a lot more than he thought he would. When he pulled back, he saw Cas’s gaze flick to his stomach, before returning to look at him. Sam shook his head minutely, the last hope on his brother’s face falling. Tears welled up in blue eyes, probably mirrored on his own face, before they started hugging again. Another set of arms wrapped around them, then another, until everyone was joining in.

Sam didn’t notice the four Alphas standing in the doorway, or Rowena with them, watching as they all hugged. He didn’t notice them, because he was too busy hugging his friends, his family, his Pack.

‘You saved us, Sam.’ Castiel murmured, like he was trying to assure the Omega. Sam didn’t reply, thinking back to the grey wolf that they had left on the forest floor, her eyes glazed over, face the picture of pain. Remembered the howl, the broken sound that had rang out. He’d been too slow, couldn’t save them all. But he still had Cas and Meg, still had the Pups.


	10. Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the last Chapter.

Cas rose his head, smiling when he saw Gabriel, Dean, Lucifer and Michael in the doorway. All the Omegas had curled up together, sleeping in a large pile surrounding Sam. Meg was the closest, pressed to his front with her head tucked up under his neck. It was cute, if Cas didn’t know that she wanted him slightly more than Sam wanted her. He uncurled himself from the group, heading across to his brothers and then shutting the door.

‘Looks cute.’ Michael remarked, Castiel smiling to his oldest brother.

‘Sam needed the comfort, and the Pack were happy to do so.’ He looked to Dean, wondering why their scents were so compatible. Dean was standing slightly closer to him than Michael liked by the look of it, but it was quite nice to be close to him

‘Is he okay?’ Dean enquired softly, and Castiel hesitated. It felt like a breach in their trust, but he had to tell them.

‘He lost two Pups, the Clinic was experimenting on him and Meg.’ Dean made a strangled sound, looking to the door, and Cas nodded. Dean went in, the Pack waking quickly and leaving the room, leaving Sam to curl up next to his brother. Cas watched, a smile on his face, before Gabriel grinned at him.

‘Bunk with me, baby bro?’

**

It was two weeks after they fled the Clinic, and Castiel was propped up next to Dean, watching Sam try and help Gabriel shift. Ever since they had come back, Gabriel had been obsessed with trying to do it. Sam and Cas were the only two who could do so easily, Meg with some trying, but this was just funny. He looked so angry when he couldn’t, the wolf-Sam stalking around him in amusement.

‘He looks like an angry Imp.’ Dean remarked, and Castiel batted his arm softly. Across the garden, Meg was curled up next to Michael. It had been a very odd relationship, and the entire Pack knew that Meg liked Sam still, but they seemed happy together. What was even more shocking was Lucifer and Charlie, who appeared to like fighting each other at every opportunity, before they then had taken to playing on the Xbox together.

‘He is an angry Imp.’ Castiel stated, looking to Gabriel who had sat down with his legs and arms crossed, pouting ridiculously because he couldn’t change. Castiel burst out laughing when the wolf pounced, pinning the Alpha to the floor and barking. To Castiel’s surprise, and probably everyone in the garden, Gabriel’s body started to shift.

The wolf was smaller than Sam’s, but a bright golden, and Gabriel was basically prancing around. Sam slumped, watching as he did so. Cas grinned when his brother came across, puffing his chest put proudly at the fact he had shifted.

‘Still small, even as a wolf.’ Dean stated with a laugh, and Gabriel pouted, which looked funny in his current form. Dean then got licked on the cheek, slobbery and gross, and Dean listed many profanities as he did so. The wolf walked back to Sam, licked his muzzle, then slumped over the top of the Omega. Sam just looked amused, but didn’t stop him.

**

Rowena MacLeod stood in the abandoned clinic, distaste on her face as she stared into the tank. Beside her, Dagon and Crowley stood, also staring at the creature they were watching. When she had got the call, she hadn't quite believed what they had done. But now, standing in the room and watching, she knew how bad this was. How wrong this was.

It had been Crowley’s idea, picking up on Amelia’s research on the reproduction of Omegas and making this. And although Rowena tried to tell herself that it wasn’t a real creature, that it was a monster, it looked human. It was, to all extents and purposes, human. It was just growing in a tank, not in a stomach.

She needed to go back to her home, needed to tell Sam that a Pup was growing in a tank that belonged to him. But she couldn’t do that to him, not when he had just lost his. Plus, telling him who the other parent was would be disastorous to the recently growing relationships within the group.

‘Destroy it.’ She attempted, but knew they wouldn’t. Crowley had this mad idea, that he would capture an Omega, ideally Sam, and implant the baby into him. Sam’s body, still recovering from the loss of the Pups, would be the ideal person to carry them. But Rowena couldn’t do that to him.

‘We have State approval for the experiment.’ Crowley pointed out, knowing he had the upper hand. The Government had stated that the Omega, if it was their Pup, should carry it. Rowena, who knew that the full extent of the experimentation hadn't been revealed to the State, couldn’t believe they were allowing this. It would ruin Sam.

‘It will ruin him.’ She thought to the Omega who lost his Pups, who had found his brother and had made friends, the Omega who was finally looking to the future rather than dwelling on the past.

‘It’s him, or getting the other parent to carry it.’ She shuddered, knowing the issues that would cause. The Pup was going to be born with two Omega parents, Meg and Sam, which shouldn’t have even been possible. And if Meg found out, there was no telling how she would react.

‘I’ll talk to Sam.’ She eventually stated, feeling her heart crack. But she didn’t have any choice, she had a duty to fulfil. And it was Sam’s pup, made of his DNA. She sighed, left the room with Dagon and Crowley watching the growing Pup, and went to her car. Just after they had got free, they were being dragged right back into this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I've left it open for more. Kudos and Comments are appreciated, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
